


Disgust

by Dalphinia



Series: Queencest Drabbles [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: ARGUS, F/M, Implied Incest, Incest, Threats, family love, queencest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalphinia/pseuds/Dalphinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyla Michaels disapproves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgust

Lyla doesn't know much about the vigilante her husband runs around with, but she does know about Oliver Queen.

She's also pretty sure Oliver Queen and his sister are nasty deviants that need to put down. She tries to convince Diggle but he never listens.

And she never knows why she never views Oliver as the abuser, but there was something about the younger sibling, Thea Queen and the way she _that deviant_ slinked smoothly around him that had her in jitters.

She was disgusted by the Queen siblings and the truth that no one had sniffed about them yet.

Disgust - such an ugly word, conjuring up visions of Afghanistan's poverty and violence and the various unspeakable sights Lyla had seen being an agent of ARGUS. "Lyla, they're just very close. It's nothing like that, that's just sick!" Diggle says and then he's holding Sara close to him, crooning a lullaby.

It hits her then that he'd never suspect them because he just has so much pure love for Sara, evident in the way he held her gently. He could never understand because he didn't believe anyone, much less the _Queen_ siblings could be doing _that_

Lyla's tempted at times, to put her training to use, to put her honed skills to the test but it's the thought of Diggle and Sara, sweet innocence and love wrapped up in giggles and soft laughter that stop her. And then she admits it's a grudging respect for them, because hey there was the way in which they were _saving the goddamned city_

And Lyla honestly acknowledges it, knows the crime rate has dramatically reduced since their alliance, _The Speedy Arrow_ criminals called them, _Speedy Arrow_ indeed, because a crime worthy enough of merit meant an arrow speeding to the offenders body.

Bit Lyla can't let go of the disgust because she can admit to respect and perhaps even be prone to an alliance, but she can never let go of her stronger feelings.

And so when she spies them one day, laughing in the kind of language no one else seemed to _really_ understand, Lyla gave them her steeliest glare possible and they turn to glance at her before they look away and go back to their banter, evidently unbothered by her knowledge, by the fact that she _knew_

Lyla really isn't a vengeful woman but at that moment, she wants them to take her disapproval with them until they lay cold in the ground.


End file.
